


The Ace

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: The Ace always stands alone.





	The Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2011; minor edits January 2019.
> 
> So at one point (and who knows, I may return to this one day), I had grand plans for a Sailor V origin fic that would attempt to combine her backstory in the anime with the manga plot. This is a brief look at some of the backstory I came up with for Ace.

His mother used to tell him the same story every night before he went to bed.  He never wanted to hear another.  he  remembers her leaning over his bed, smelling like the river after a light rainfall and smiling with what he now realizes was exasperated fondness.  But every night, she indulged him.  
  
'The day I brought you home, your father was here.  He likes to go away a lot, and I know you don't see him much, but he was here that very first day.  He was sitting at the table, shuffling his old deck of cards over and over again.  When he saw you for the first time, his smile lit up the whole apartment.  He got up, not even realizing that he still had a card in his hand.  He went to hold you, and it fell on your chest.  The ace of diamonds.  You gripped it tight like you knew it was yours.  And your daddy laughed and said, "That's my boy.  My Ace."  I think that was the first fortune you told.  It was the ace of diamonds because you will always be the most precious thing to me, beautiful baby boy.'  
  
Ace was what they’d called him, but it wasn't his name.  He didn't like to think about what his mother had put on his birth certificate sixteen years ago, her sweat-damp bangs clinging to her forehead.  She’s been gone these seven years, and he always introduces himself by his father's nickname.  He hopes one day he'll forget the other.  
  
He shuffles a deck of cards over and over again.  He's on a train now, sitting perfectly still while hurtling through the country of Japan.  He's been transient for years, a wanderer, he calls it.  Homeless, the social workers call it, and so he's had to move on again.  This time to Tokyo, where it’s easy to get lost.  
  
He glares at the black fringe falling into his eyes.  Perhaps he will dye his hair.  
  
Ace shuffles the deck again and pulls out a card at random.  Not the ace of diamonds, but the ace of hearts.  
  
He tries not to think of what fortune his mother would give him, and he closes his eyes.  He sleeps the rest of the way to Tokyo, and dreams of things he will forget upon waking.  A castle on the moon.  A man with hair like filigree.  The lover he longed for but never touched.  
  
Ace of Diamonds; Ace of Hearts.  It doesn't really matter.  The Ace always stands alone.


End file.
